


A gift

by AstaianNymph



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, PWP, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaianNymph/pseuds/AstaianNymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John's Saturday off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A gift

I lie in bed, amused as I hear him scurring off to the bathroom. A curl of heat coils into my groin. Well, he hasn’t groomed in three days, I should let him wash. The heat in my groin is rising, though, at the thought of John in the shower. I press the heels of my hands into my eyes as a deep groan lets loose. I’ll just watch, then, I decide, jumping up.  
Shower. No need to dress.

I stalk into the bathroom, greedily open the door, drinking in his beautiful form. Dirt and sweat running in rivulets over war-hardened skin. The heat stirs again. Want. Mine.

‘Sherlock,’ he cries, oh so gorgeous, ‘do you mind? I’m trying to wash’.

‘Really?’ As if I couldn’t tell. I start to move to him. ‘How dull.’ It’s true. I envelop him, my fingers lightly run along the the water traced rivulets; they belong to me. I lean to his left ear. I breathe, ‘Mine,’ barely audible. John looses a most beautiful moan. I know I’ve won over the water. I look at him. His eyes are closed in surrender. I don’t think he realises how much that wrecks my self-control. I was going to let him finish showering, but no chance of that quite yet.

I move to claim my territory more thoroughly. I nip at his neck, knowing how sensitive it makes him. My hands make their way to his hips, turning him, and I want him pinned against the shower glass, so I do it. He gasps beautifully against the cold touch and grows harder at it. I kiss his shoulder gently, gently. I spread my hands against his gorgeous chest. It turns me on so. I lean into the feeling. I claim him all over with my lips, feeling his skin, rough but beautiful. And it’s all mine.

John starts whimpering, moaning, so beautiful. I hear my name come through those wonderful lips. ‘Sherlock, please.’

I break off. I smirk. He came in here to clean, after all. ‘Not yet,’ I whisper. ‘Finish cleaning, then come to bed.’

He moans in frustration, but doesn’t protest as I dance out of the shower, grabbing a towel to dry myself off and prepare for an excellent Saturday.

I waltz to the closet to retrieve the box of items I’d prepared for today, then to the bed. I run my fingers along the beautiful stained oak and open the box, inhaling deeply at the scent of leather and sex. I use the leather cuffs to cuff each of my feet to the footboard, then both my hands above my head. As I close the lock for the last cuff, a blast of heat peals its way through my body, and I am stiffer than ever.

***

It takes me a little while to finish showering, as I am wobbly with pleasure. I move to the bedroom to find Sherlock cuffed to the bed, hard as a rock, and moaning quietly, lost to pleasure. That makes my erection return with full force. He’s laid the key out for me in front of an open box. I walk to the box, peering in. There’s an array of toys for me to use on him as well as plenty of lube and condoms. I smile. This is a most excellent gift, as Sherlock is always in charge in bed.

I take the blindfold out and put it on him. He gasps as I do, clearly not realising that I’d even entered the room. He groans and squirms, ‘John. Please.’

I kiss him, first thoroughly taking control of his mouth, then kissing him all over, concentrating on the special, sensitive spots I find. He’s completely reduced to gasping and moaning and begging me ‘please’. It’s very, very exciting. Finally, I give in. First I go up to kiss him, making sure I rub our groins together. I take the blindfold off and he opens his eyes, staring greedily, but hazily, his eyes glazed with arousal. ‘I want you to watch me’ I tell him, as I retrieve lube and a condom from the box.

As I prepare us, he obeys, his eyes never leaving me, never closing. I push into him slowly, that sweet ring of muscle tightly constricting my head. It feels wonderful. I tease him for a bit at this point, payback for leaving me in the shower. When he starts pleading, I give in and plunge all the way. He moans and struggles to keep his eyes on me, and squirms around me, as if trying to get more. I start thrusting hard, as I know he likes it, and then I brush against his prostrate, because he completely loses himself and cums. I’m right behind him as his tight arse squeezes me even further.


End file.
